<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Romantic Getaway by Jecari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131033">Romantic Getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari'>Jecari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buddiemas 2020, Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:23:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theoretically, Eddie's idea is good. A romantic getaway in the mountains sounds perfect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Buddiemas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Romantic Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 8th day of <a href="https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/">Buddiemas! </a></p><p>Prompt: Travel</p><p>Beta'd by the amazing <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the17stairs"> The17stairs</a>, thank you so much!</p><p>Hope you like it ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theoretically, Eddie's idea is good. A romantic getaway in the mountains sounds perfect. In reality, it's a disaster and everything that could go wrong goes wrong. </p><p>"Sorry," Eddie sighs, falling backward on the hotel's bed. "I know you were looking forward to this trip."</p><p>"What I was looking forward to," Buck starts with a smile then straddles Eddie's lap, "was having you all for myself."</p><p>Eddie's lips curl up as he kisses them and his body relaxes. </p><p>"Well, I'm all yours. What are you going to do about it?" Eddie asks, cocking an eyebrow. </p><p>"I have some ideas," Buck grins. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>